Passion nocturne
by Chromiie
Summary: Ce que l'on voit n'est pas toujours vrai.


Blabla habituel, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

30 OTP Challenge jour 17 , spooning.

* * *

Passion nocturne

S'il existait le prix du couple le moins romantique du monde il aurait été fort probable que Deidara et Temari l'emportent. Ces deux-là avaient beau sortir ensemble, ils agissaient de manière professionnel l'un envers l'autre et s'adressaient l'un à l'autre de manière très respectueuse en employant les suffixes -kun et -chan, ce qui était étrange vu le nombre d'années qu'ils se fréquentaient. Certes il était vrai que les shinobis se devaient de passer outre leurs émotions, mais cela ne concernaient que les missions, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils deviennent des êtres sans coeurs ,et ne finissent par se changer en simples armes utilisées par leur pays. Les deux blonds n'étaient pas démonstratifs pour deux ryôs , et les discussions allaient bon train sur leur relation. Pour certains elle était fausse, pour d'autres elle était arrangée afin de renforcer les liens entre Suna et Iwa qui avaient longtemps été tendus, et pour d'autres elle était sincère mais étrange. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient, la question qui revenait sur toutes les lèvres était comment pouvaient-ils être amoureux quand personne ne les avaient jamais vu s'embrasser, se tenir la main ou se regarder avec tendresse ?

Il était difficile de ne pas s'interroger sur ces deux-là lorsqu' existait leur parfait opposé Inuzuka Kiba et Yamanaka Ino était tout le contraire. Eux, dès qui le pouvaient montraient au monde entier qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient en parade nuptiale 24/24 sept jours sur sept. Ino avait même dû quelques fois réfréner les ardeurs de son petit-ami, ils détenaient sans aucun doutes le record de baiser de tous les pays réunis. Tout le monde pouvait se vanter de les avoir vu s'embrasser et/ou se tripoter au moins une fois par jour. Cela en avait rendu plus d'un jaloux, toutes les filles n'étaient pas aussi affectueuses que la fleuriste, et tous les garçons n'étaient pas aussi passionné que le ninja aux marques rouges sur les joues.

La situation était différente pour le ninja explosif et la kunoichi à l' éventail, contrairement à Kiba et Ino, il leur était impossible de se voir tous les jours, ils vivaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre et pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas question pour eux de quitter leur pays respectif. Ils s'écrivaient souvent, mais ça personne ne le savait, et se donnaient des nouvelles par personnes interposées qu'ils jugeaient dignes de confiance. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'entendre crier sur tous les toits que malgré leur étrange relation ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Cette façon de gérer leur couple était aussi une force, personne n'aurait imaginé que s'en prendre à l'un des deux feraient terriblement souffrir l'autre. Cette froideur affective leur avait valu le surnom des cruels amants. Temari était la plus cruelle des kunoichi de sa génération ,et Deidara avait fait exploser plus d'un ninja dans sa vie, et les croiser tous les deux menait presque inévitablement à la mort.

Cependant, tout cela n'était qu'une partie de leur histoire, la face visible de l'iceberg, il y en avait une autre, plus tendre, plus intime aussi, le genre qu'avait tous les couples normaux. La nuit, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux soit à Sunagakure , soit à Iwagakure, ils partageaient le même lit. Elle détestait lorsque la lune régnait en reine dans le ciel, ces heures étaient risqués pour les shinobis qui même endormis devaient rester en alerte. On pouvait les assassiner à n'importe quel moment s'ils n'étaient pas vigilants.

Depuis son enfance, et les problèmes de Gaara avec Shukaku, elle craignait l'obscurité. C'était une nuit que son oncle Yashamaru était mort , tué par le sable de Gaara, elle avait appris le décès de sa mère, également lors d'une nuit et Shukaku était le plus dangereux lorsqu'il faisait sombre...

Lors de leur premier partage de lit, qui avait eu lieu chez elle, Deidara, s'était collé à elle, avait délicatement posé un baiser dans son cou, et avait calé sa tête à cet endroit. Elle avait sursauté sous l'effet de l'action, cela était si inhabituel de sa part, mais étrangement cela l'avait apaisé. Son éventail n'était pas loin de son lit, elle gardait un kunai sous son oreiller et il était là, l'enlaçant tendrement,et rien que de sentir sa main entourer sa taille la rassurait. Elle pouvait dormir tranquille, seul un suicidaire se risquerait dans sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux,et s'autorisa une vraie nuit de repos, une comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis la naissance de Gaara.


End file.
